


Tell me no secrets, tell me no lies

by shadowOrchid



Category: Nightwing - Fandom, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Bat Family, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Hurt Tim Drake, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Protective Jason Todd, Secrets., Wounds, hurt comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:27:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28018476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowOrchid/pseuds/shadowOrchid
Summary: in the tail end of Joker war. Jason and Dick find themselves taking care of an injured Tim Drake. stuck in Red Hoods safe house truths are talked about and secrets are revealed that neither Robin knew about!.
Comments: 19
Kudos: 133





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired after the Ric Grayson story line. tail end of Joker war. another thought came to me. because my brain won't shut up! lol

It was like slow motion, neither Hood or Nightwing could stop it in the chaos of the battle field. The explosion had sent Red Robin twenty feet in the air, the landing left nothing to the imagination. It wasn't if Red could be injured, it was a matter of how bad?. Hood fired off his gun as he cut across no mans land Nightwing cursed under his breath, as he found himself dealing with a new round of thugs, hoping that Hood would be able to help their young brother.  
  
"Red! Red!"  
  
Somewhere amongst the pain and intense ringing in his ears. Tim heard the sound of Jason's voice. Through mind numbing shock, he tried to move but was frozen as pain ripped through his back and chest. Not good. His vision haloed as he heard a gun shot then the familiar red helmet greeted him. He felt a hand on his shoulder, even through the chaos he felt safe.   
  
Jason shot off another round sending a clownie to the ground. He placed the gun down beside him, as he focused on the young man. "Red, you with me?"  
  
He received a gasp and nod. He'd take that as win as he removed his jacket. He assessed the damage. No doubt broken ribs, the gash along his temple announced a concussion to boot, those for now will be ok it was the rebar sticking out his right leg that was going to be an issue. Another explosion lit the Gotham skyline. "Red.. we can't stay here or we're both..."  
  
"L-Leave me." Tim gasped out. "..Go.while you can."  
  
Jason shook his head. "Don't be an idiot."  
  
Tim reached up with his right hand then yelled. Jason quickly took it as Tim choked. "Don't move.."  
  
Movement came from behind, Jason picked up his gun pointing it at Nightwing. He let out a breath then set the gun down. Nightwing came on the other side of the fallen vigilante. "How bad?"  
  
"Concussion, broken ribs. Dislocated shoulder...could have internal bleeding won't know until we get him to Leslies." Jason gestured to Dick's escima stick. "Need to borrow that."  
  
Nightwing handed it over as Jason took advantage of the rip in his jacket sleeve. Tim breathing became more labored as his shock began to wear off. Nightwing got behind Tim supporting him as Jason took out a knife and tore the fabric into two strips. He handed a piece over to Dick. "Put this in his mouth."  
  
Dick took the fabric then looked at Tim. Then at Jason. "What are you.."  
  
"The less I explain the better." He then concentrated on Tim's impaled leg. "Red. this is going to hurt."  
  
Nightwing wadded up the fabric urging Tim to open his mouth. Nightwing held Tim in place. As Jason finished his assessment. then grabbed the bar. Without warning he yanked it from Tim's leg, Tim screamed around the fabric, Jason activated the electric charge in Nightwings stick and plunged the tip in Tim's wound. A howl erupted from the young man before he went completely limp. Jason and Dick shielded Tim as another explosion filled the air sending debris raining over them. Jason looked at Nightwing.  
  
"Got him?"  
  
Nightwing nodded. scooping Tim up in his arms Jason provided cover as they bolted to safer ground. Weaving their way through debris and gun fire Nightwing was surprised that Jason was leading them away from Leslies clinic. Jason fired off a few rounds into a clown masked thug that popped around the corner. He kicked a back door to a clothing store hauling Dick forward he shut the door behind them then lead Dick through a hidden passage way in an abandoned office. Dick held Tim tighter to him as he felt Tim shudder. following Jason through a series of tunnels they stopped as Jason punched a panel on the wall as it slid open Jason holstered his gun squeezing through the tight opening he motioned to Dick.  
sliding his hand underneath Tim's arms he hauled Tim through. Tim cried out as Dick help transfer him into the space. As soon as he was cleared Jason picked Tim up in his arms and hurried him to a bed on the far side of the room. As soon as Dick feet hit the floor the wall shut behind him. For the first time that week he felt himself give in, he looked around at the sparse lay out. four walls a hallway that led to a bathroom and a utility sink with a make shift counter displayed as a kitchen in the center of the room. along with it was a deep freeze, to his right was shelving filled with boxes.  
  
"Why didn't you take us to leslies? she is far better equipped to handle-"  
  
"Leslies' is clear on the other side of Gotham. He wouldn't make the trip nor was I fit enough to take on that madness out there. This is the better choice. it's the securest of my safehouses." Jason explained as made his way over to a rack and pulled out a blanket and a med kit. "If you think you could have done-"  
  
Dick shook his head raising a hand up in surrender. "No..I'm with you."  
  
Jason gently lifted Tim's head to adjust the pillow behind it. Tim hissed at the adjustment. "Easy, Tim. You're ok."  
  
Dick removed his domino mask making his way over to Tim's bed. "Have any pain meds?"  
Jason nodded. "Not morphine but some ibprofen and some..street meds."  
  
"Reassur-" Dick teetered on reflex Jason steadied him. Dick shook his head. "I'm alright..just a lot."  
  
Jason gestured at Dick's left side. "You're bleeding."  
Dick looked down. raising a hand to it. "Not deep. You don't look to hot yourself."  
  
Jason looked at his arm. "I've had worse. We can rest here, hope that Robin and Batman are having better luck than we are."  
  
Dick took a seat on the floor beside the cot. Scrubbing a hand down his face he looked at Tim. "I can try and get a hold of oracle but..until air ways are free it will be a lost cause."  
Jason too sat down on the side of the bed. taking out gauze and tape from the med kit. Then the small bottle of alcohol. Dick took note of Jason's shaking hands. he got up. "Hey, I got this go get some rest."  
  
Jason clenched and unclenched his fingers to ease the shake. "Adrenaline wearing off." he looked at Tim. "I need to help him."  
  
Dick was surprised by the emotional response. "He's stronger than he looks."  
  
Jason channeled his frustration in opening the gauze pack. "...He wanted me to leave him there...I mean..the way he said it. he was so" he let out huff..."Does he honestly think he is expendable?"  
  
Dick removed his gloves. "Knowing Tim, he is going off the best outcome."  
  
Jason shook his head. "He needs to work on his self preservation."  
  
Dick couldn't help but chuckle. "For a smart guy you sure miss the obvious."  
  
Jason frowned. "What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
Dick winced as he rubbed the soreness out of his knee. "He was making sure you were safe. He idolizes you, Jason."   
Jason paused looking at the eldest Robin. Then snorted. "Think you received one too many punches in the head there Dickiebird. Wasn't he jumping roof tops snapping pictures of you and Batman when he was nine?"  
  
"it's true, but..he didn't become Robin to be like me. he did it to pull Bruce out of his slump and knock some sense into me, he did it to help. He never became Robin to replace you Jason. he did it to honor you."  
  
Jason had trouble wrapping his mind around that. "...I need you to hold him still."  
  
Dick gently supported Tim once more. Tim grimaced cracking open his eyes. "D-Dick."  
  
"Hey, your safe. it's ok." Dick bracketed his right arm around Tim's chest mindful of his injured shoulder. Taking Tim left hand in his own. "I need you to take deep breaths. Won't lie this will suck."  
  
Tim let out a shaky breath eyes focused on the ceiling above him. He clenched his mouth shut as Jason as gently as possible lifted his injured limb using the blanket to prop up his leg. Taking his knife he cut away the offending fabric from the wound. Tim titled his head to the side as he knew what was coming next. Dick adjusted his grip as Jason picked up the bottle of alcohol, sanitizing the needle in his hand.. he glanced at Tim. "Deep breath."

Tim did as best he could, he barely could before a scream fought it's way to the surface as excruciating sting fired through his entire leg and vision going white. He let out a strangled noise before he passed out. Jason let out a heavy breath as he set to work stitching. Ignoring the shake in Tim's leg. "Times like this I'm reminded how much I underestimated Alfred's talents."

Dick saddened. "...Yeah."

A moment of silence was made as Jason focused on his work. He knew the guilt Dick was feeling. "He would be happy. Alfred, he would be happy that you're back in the family."

Dick smiled. "I'd like to think that too."

Jason let out a laugh. "I know it. And..I want to say, I know it's been absolute madness this whole Joker war..but I'm sorry about everything. what you've been through..it must have been hell."

"It's odd, but a big part of me..I kinda enjoyed my life as Ric. I lived simply and I had.." Dick trailed off. "I was happy."

"I get that, but I know you were also miserable. You live for this life and the world needed you." Jason was half way through his stiching. "..I'm sorry, I wasn't more present. After Roy...I wasn't equipped to handle you on top of it."

"It's ok." Dicck genuinely stated as Jason shot him a grin. "i'm glad I'm me again."

"So am I." Jason confessed.

Silence settled in once more. before too long Jason successfully had Tim stitched Dick took over bandaging as Jason stretched out his back and shoulders he then made his way over to the deep freeze and let out a ha! Dick glanced over at him as he carefully wrapped Tim's leg. "What?"

Jason beamed a smiled. "Orange Juice."

Dick returned the smile. "What are you going to do? spoon it out?"

"I could...like some kinda slushi."

Dick fastened the bandage in place. "Some kinda something..how much Ibuprofen do you have?"

Jason caught the concern in his brother. Jason reached in the freezer and pulled out a pack of waffles. "Quarter bottle...I huh haven't been here for a long time. Haven't replenished supplies. Sorry."

"No don't be..it's better than nothing. With no spleen he'll be high risk for infection. Hopefully it won't come to that."

"Hold up...he has no spleen?"

Dick looked over at Jason. "Yeah..I guess you wouldn't know that."

"You guess? when did this happen?!"

Dick stood making his way over to a crate and pulled out the last blanket. "When he Bruce "died."

"Right..and how?" Jason asked ripping open a pack with his teeth.

"Not sure on that..something with the League of assassins. He and I weren't talking much so you'll have to ask him for details." Dick explained as he knelt down and placed the blanket over Tim. "I'll take first watch get some sleep."

"Sure.." Jason came up beside Dick with his attention on Tim he offered a frozen waffle to Dick. "best i got."

Dick took it. "Thanks."

Jason took a bite of his snack then after a swallow. Looked at Dick. "Why were you two not talking?"

Dick took a seat on the ground. "..It's complicated."

Jason took a seat down beside him. "When is our lives not. Tell me."

Dick was unsure. curious. "Why the interest?"

Jason looked at Tim then down at his hands. "Because...after all the years I have been alive...I mean other than info I have in files." He met Dick's eyes.

" I don't know him at all."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update as requested. ;)

"All this happened, because you made Damian Robin?"

Dick took a gulp of water from the canteen handing it over to Jason. "It is not as cruel as it sounds. I never wanted to hurt Tim but..I had to do what was needed. It wasn't an easy choice."

Jason took a swig of his own from the canteen then screwed on the cap. "Tim, never saw it that way."

Dick draped his arm over his bent knee. "...After finding out Bruce was dead. Tim, he was adamant, convinced, that Bruce was alive. I thought it was his way navigating through grief, I mean, Tim had a rough year as it was."

"How so?"

"Gotham was intense, very much like it is right now. He lost both his girlfriend and his father in the course of two weeks. Then he lost Conner and Bart shortly after when it came to Bruce. I mean. Honestly, that much death? that much loss, it was a wonder how he got through every day. He had a gut feeling Bruce wasn't dead but..His Titans expressed their concerns as well, and I didn't know what to think."

"You saw Bruce's corpse, had it examined. You weren't wrong." Jason replied as he tore off another piece of waffle. "Anyone would have said Tim was not right in the head."

Dick leaned his head back against the wall. "That's the thing, Tim has always been right. I should have taken him seriously. I thought I was...Tim, is brilliant he could hold his own. while I knew Damian, could not. I did what Bruce would have done, Damian was new to the family and he just lost his father. I know what it's like and if I left him to his own devices." he let out a sigh. "I hate to think, I mean he was a embodiment of Russian roulette. I did what was needed. With Damian, Robin. I could reign him in, keep an eye on him, continue Bruce's work. If I knew it would ruin the partnership I had with Tim..I don't know.”

Jason handed the waffle back to Dick. "Far as I can tell he still admires the hell out of you so..can't have been too bad.”

  
  


Dick took a small bite of his snack both reacting to the loud boom above them. He looked at Tim. “He is the kind of person who doesn't share his emotions with you. I've learned when he is stressed he talks super fast, when he is sad, he completely submerges himself in his work. When he's angry you know it, it's one of the rare times he lets himself feel. He can be scary.”

  
  


“...Underneath all that brain..he is insecure at best. His self esteem is low.” Jason added. “I didn't give him a fair shake. I hated him just from a picture alone. I know it wasn't right but..he became the outlet for my rage. Any other person would have written me off along time ago, but Tim, even after all the shit I pulled on him I tried to kill him four times. I'm surprised he can stand in the same room as me...he is the only person I can say absolute confidence that he is Good. Unlike yours truly.”

  
  


Dick winced as he adjusted his position against the wall. “I-If it's any consolation, you aren't the only one who tried to end his life.”

  
  


Jason cocked any brow. “Oh?”

  
  


Dick grinned. “Damian back handed him off the t-rex sending him into the glass display case. Alfred had to perform surgery.”

  
  


Jason barked out a laugh. “No wonder he was ticked with you.”

  
  


Dick pressed a hand against his throbbing side. “Really. I should had no business putting on the cowl.”

  
  


Jason was surprised by the confession. “Dick.”

  
  


“It's true, Jason. I had no idea what I was doing, I screwed up so many times if it wasn't for Alfred's guidance I would have hung up all of it.”

  
  


“Dick, do you think I would have done any better?”

  
  


Dick chuckled. “Ya, probably.”

  
  


Jason shook his head. “You are always hard on yourself. I would have driven Batman's name sake into the earths core, Tim clearly not up for it emotionally and pretty sure Damian would milk it for all it's worth the little arrogant brat. You were not only the correct choice, but the best one. Not only for the sake of Gotham but for all of it. Jason smiled. “I am a screw up, heck I'm a criminal. So much blood on my hands I will be able to bathe in it at this point.”

  
  


  
  


Silence settled in as Jason picked up the canteen unscrewing the lid.

“I'd be a hypocrite, if I judged you on your choices.” Dick stated.

“Did you miss the part where I said. I killed people?” Jason replied before taking a gulp of water.

“My hands aren't clean either.”

Jason glanced at Dick. Then laughed. “Good one. You literally throw yourself at the nearest projectile in the name of saving lives. Got the scars to prove it. You are the closest thing to a saint I know.”

Silence.

“I killed the Joker.”

Jason froze. Furrowing his brow. “You really need to work on your sense of humor. Going by the ruckus going on above us conducted by the Joker. Proves he's alive and well. Unfortunately.”

“I'm serious Jason. I killed him.” Dick looked at his bruised hands clenching and releasing his fingers. “With my own hands.”

Jason lowered the canteen from his m expression void of emotion as he looked at Dick. Searching for any kind of deception, when he found none he was stunned. “..Why?”

“Does it really matter?”

“Why. Dick.” Jason demanded.

Dick rubbed the back of his neck. “I was angry, what he did to Barbara. I wasn't there. What he did to you, I wasn't there. He kidnapped Tim. He was “dead” and again I wasn't there. I confronted him and he just wouldn't shut up. Gloating, about what he did. I had it under control until...”

“Until what?”

Dick met Jason's eyes. “He was throwing what he did to you in my face. And...god, I lost it. I had never been that angry. I was blind with rage. Turns out Tim was fine but..the deed was done.”

Jason pinched the bridge of his nose. “Then..how did he come back to life. Dunked him in the nearest lazarus pit?”

“...Bruce brought him back.”

At that revelation Jason lowered his hand raising his head. “...what.”

“Bruce brought--”

“I heard you the first time! What possible excuse did he have in doing that?!”

“What do you think?” Dick shot back.

Jason slammed his fist against the floor. “Damn that moral code!”

“He also, didn't want me to live with that type of guilt.” Dick added.

Jason scoffed. “Oh, yeah? And how did that turn out for you?”

“Not well.”

“So it was all for nothing!”

“I...know it's not what you wanted, and believe me it wasn't what I wanted either. I was happy Jay, I killed him and I was _happy_. That speaks volumes to the darkness in me, but what could would I be? Everything that has happened since, I've worked hard to not be consumed in that darkness I battle it every single day.”

Jason let out an exasperated huff. “I..guess I should be flattered. I was worth killing for, but..I _will_ chat with Bruce on this.”

Dick grinned. “Could you record it for me?”

Jason punched Dick in the arm. “Whatever.”

“..As...much as I have enjoyed..your heart to heart. I really need...quite.”

Both Dick and Jason turned their attention to Tim. Getting to their feet Jason walked over to the cot.

“Hey..sorry. How you feeling?”

Tim cracked open his eyes. Then regretted it. “I...don't want to move my body. C...could use some water.”

Dick tapped Jason's shoulder handing over the canteen. Jason sat on the edge of the bed.

“Way ahead of you..” he cradled Tim's head. “Slow.”

Tim managed a couple swallows. Coughing, he groaned. “..Ow.”

“Rib suck. I know..hey, listen we need to fix your shoulder?”

“...Do..what you need...to.” Tim croaked out.

Jason turned to Dick. “You do re alignment better than I can.”

Dick took Jason's place. “It will be quick. I need you sit up.”

Tim grimaced than nodded. With Jason's help Tim managed a have sit. Dick took hold of Tim's right arm. Tim yelped clamping his mouth shut.

“One..two..Three.”

Dick swiftly set the joint in place. Jason felt the shake in Tim's frame but was impressed that Tim remained conscious. Dick gingerly laid Tim's arm against his mid section. “I'll get a sling.”

“...How much did you hear?” Jason asked.

Tim let out a shaky breath. “...Not much dad.”

“Wha?” Jason was alarmed as Tim went limp. “Tim? Tim? Hey!”

Dick joined Jason. “What happened?”  
  


Jason bent his hear down to Tim's mouth. Then laid a his hand on Tim's chest. Ice water flooded his veins looking at Dick.

“He's not breathing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you made it this far thanks for reading! kudos! you all rock!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update! been busy. Phew, writing time is slowed. but hope you like!

Dick wiped his hands free of blood with a rag, as Jason eased Tim back against the pillow. Jason shook his head. "Damn, that was close."  
  
Dick stretched out his shoulder, dumping the rag on the crate beside him that was used as a medical tray. "Phew, I haven't had to reflate a lung since Garth and I were stranded in the Sahara."  
  
"I bet that was something." Jason stated causing Dick to look at the second Robin more closely. Jason glanced over at him and eyed him. "What?"  
  
"I was going to ask you, if you're ok?" Dick gripped his side trying to ease the throb in it. "It isn't easy seeing this sort of thing."  
  
Jason snorted easing his blanket a little higher over Tim's right side. "I've seen worse, Dick I'm not squeamish."  
  
Dick dropped his hand. "Well, something is bothering you."  
  
Deep down, Jason knew Dick wouldn't drop it. "I thought he was a goner. I know what it's like to, well, you know not breathe or struggle for it for that matter. It's stupid, but lung stuff." he left "freak me out" unsaid.  
  
Dick nodded. "Yeah. well, don't worry. Tim is a tougher than he looks."  
  
"So you've said. It wouldn't hurt if he took care of himself a bit better. He had know business being out on that battle ground and you know I'm right."  
  
Dick settled down on the floor. "Tim, is a bit stubborn."  
  
"Ha! Understatement of the year." Jason replied walking over to a crate and dragging it over beside Dick. he took a seat. "We have the big bat to thank for that."  
  
"No, Tim has had a stubbornness all of his own ever since I first met him. Couple that with an unstoppable drive to do what's right, it's a lost cause. I've learned you let him do what he needs and be there when he is in need, I never stopped him, Nor would Bruce." Dick yawned. reaching up he removed his domino. Pressing two fingers against his temple. "I hope Batman and Robin found safe ground. I should head out there, try and."  
  
Dick barely caught the pill bottle thrown his way. Jason gestured at his head. "I know your head must be killing ya. Take what you need."  
  
Dick looked at Tim then set the bottle down. "I'll be ok."  
  
"Dick, I know that...wrack it out there does a numb on you ever since...well."  
  
"I was shot. You can say it out loud. Tim will need all the help he can get. A headache is nothing...I can't handle." Dick yawned again.  
  
"Hey, catch some zzs I'll keep an eye on dohead." Jason offered.  
  
Dick caved in. Flashing a smile. "Thanks. wake me if he.."  
  
"Will do."  
  
Jason watched as Dick settle down. In a few minutes was sound asleep.

* * *

_"Friends?! FRIENDS!" Bea pushed back against the hard chest. "I...I don't want to ever see you again!"_

_"Bea wait! Wait!" Dick chased after her grabbing her by her arm. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry I never wanted to hurt you. I love you."_

_"You don't do this to someone you love!" she glared at him. "I hate you!"_

_"No, Bea. I will never, please...take me back. I promise I will be with you always."_

_"How can you be? when your dead?" Bea stepped back as Dick confused watched as she back away._

_He felt something wet against his head. He swiped at it, pulling away to see crimson stain his finger tips, eyes wide. He looked up expecting to see the bartender before him but was met with the towering figure of KG Beast, his heart sped up as his eyes honed in on the barrel of the shot gun._

_"Too late kid, times up."_

_BANG!_

* * *

Dick shot forward, with a gasp. startling Jason mid chew around a granola bar. Dick raised a hand to his head as he waited for the nightmare to ease off him. 

"Nightmare." Jason stated around his mouthful.

"Yeah. How long was I out." He groggily asked.

Jason swallowed. "Twenty minutes or so."

Dick drew his legs up draping his arm across them. After a moment, Jason turned to him. "Who's Bea?"

Dick was surprised by the question. The other grinned. "You talk in your sleep."

Dick saddened. "She...was someone I knew in Bludhaven."

Jason snorted at the answer. "Ok, super vague but I get the point. Don't want me prying." He tossed Dick the rest of his bar. "Turns out I pack things like a squirrel find all sorts of stash in weird places."

Dick grinned. Then pulled the wrapper down to reveal more of the snack. He took a bite then laughed. "How old is this?"

"Don't know. Seriously tried to read the expiration date but it's faded."

Dick chewed his bite slowly. After a few beats of silence. Jason spoke again. "Did I ever tell you I had a thing with Kori?"

"No, but Kori did." Dick answered. Jason wasn't surprised by it. "Well, did she also tell you at the same time Roy had a fling with her as well."

Dick laughed. "That she didn't tell me. So, you had a love triangle without realizing it?"

"Oh, I knew Roy was sleeping with her. Hard to stay mad at your best friend." Jason felt a little embarrassed by the slip. Then chuckled. "Well, redheads are supposed to stay together. Apparently."

"Babs and Wally used to say that too." Dick finally swallowed the piece. "guess it's a thing."

Jason glanced over at Dick. Then took a breath. "Since you brought her up. I huh...Barbara and I we, had a brief thing. Recently."

Dick placed the bar down. "Not surprising."

Jason looked at Dick. "You're not angry."

Dick let out a sigh. "I had my chance with her and I blew it more than once. Not my place to be angry."

"We kissed you know. Even left her a note but...she never has brought it up since." Jason confessed. "You really aren't mad?"

"Babs, is a grown woman. She will always mean something to me, but I think you're a good a choice as any to be with."

Jason. "...Thanks. I think she still loves you."

"Well she shouldn't." Dick shot out. the other was surprised by the bitterness.

"You and her were the couple of all couples. Heck, it's the earliest memory before you know, I died." 

Dick looked over at his replacement. "I was an idiot who had a crush on a girl way out of his league. Sure, I love her but at the end of the day. I treated her terribly." he scoffed. "Well, I treated Kori terribly."

"You're wallowing in self--" 

"I cheated with Barbara when she was recuperating from being paralyzed on Starfire when I was engaged to her." Dick confessed. 

Jason let that sink in between them. "Wow, so you're not the boy scout I thought you were. You killed the prince of crime and a cheater. But, pretty sure that makes you human and not the monster you have painted in your mind so elaborately." 

"You have no idea what I am. You think you're the only one who has tasted crime and liked it?"

Jason furrowed his brow. "There is no way, no how. Bruce, would let you back under his service if you went to the dark side.

"Bruce doesn't know a lot of things."

"Like what?"

"I worked for Slade and trained his daughter." Dick answered. "To prove in fact, I was one of the bad guys."

Jason searched for any signs of kidding from the former Robin, when he found nothing he couldn't but help his disbelief. "Hold up, you...trained Deathstrokes daughter?! Rose. The arch enemy and royal pain in the ass, since you were a teen titan, Deathstroke?"

"Yes." Dick simply answered as he got to his feet. Jason was dumbfounded. "That was only after I had done my stint with the mob."

"You were in the mob?!"

Jason found his exclamation mirrored by Tim who then coughed. Dick laughed, grinning as he went over to his third youngest brother. "Are you ever not eavesdropping?"

"Like..I have anything better to do." Tim weakly answered his smile brief as he winced. "...Batman have... he coughed again. "He.."

"It will be ok. Don't worry about it rest, but know eventually we need to get you up to move around a bit."

"Ode Joy." 

Jason patted Tim's shoulder. "I'll make it fun for you. Promise."

Tim gave a thumbs up before slipping back to sleep. Jason ran a hand through his hair. "What a wonder."

_..cle. hood. This is Oracle, if anyone can...hear me please respond."_

Jason quickly clicked his ear piece. "O! hey, yeah, it's me."

Dick cam forward.

_'Thank God, where are y...?"_

Jason clicked his ear piece. turning his back. "O? Oracle, do you copy?! Hey, hello?"

_"son, Look, if..y.. can hear me. Batman needs...back. Help. North side ent..athm Harbour."_

A static screeched in his ear. He hissed removing the ear piece. "Yikes, that is loud. Listen, it's Oracle. she managed to find a semi secure line. Sounds like" 

The sound of the wall opening drew his attention to it, in time to see Dick disappearing into the darkness. Jason let out an exasperated sigh.

"Yeah. You're still a boy scout. Do me a favor and not get killed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! If you like or not like something don't hesitate to comment. I can take the heat.


End file.
